


I Want Candy

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Jafar watches Anastasia at a Halloween party (written for the prompt "candy").





	I Want Candy

_She knows exactly what she's doing,_ he thought very rationally, though he couldn't make his eyes leave her mouth despite that logic. As if reading his thoughts, those cruel lips smirked, and her tongue came out to lick them before she again stuck the lollipop in her mouth and began to suck.

Jafar closed his eyes and groaned. Halloween was not his favorite holiday- just a bunch of people playing at being bad for a day- and parties were definitely not his favorite thing. But the one thing- besides the extraordinarily sexy costume Ana was wearing- he was learning to appreciate about the holiday was the candy.

He watched her from across the room. She stood in a group of laughing women, though she was looking straight at him. With a cock of her eyebrow and a mischievous glint in her eye, she lifted the glittery red sucker to her lips and licked.


End file.
